A Time for Hope
by Velasco
Summary: The war raged outside the walls, screams broke the endless fall of rain as Hermione waited for her love to return, amidst her own pain and anxiety. AU, oneshot, HermioneSeverus.


**A Time for Hope**

-

-

_Author: blackshadowz_

_Summary: A week of rain and thunder signaled the end of the war. Hermione, having heard the screams of pain, waits for her love to return to her. Hermione/Severus  
_

_Date: 2-28-06 Revised: 4-12-06_

_Author's Note: Short one-shot, set in Alternate Universe. Please read and review._

_ -_

_-_

_- _

_-Hermione-_

-

-

-

My health was fragile, and so I waited patiently for his return. The week had been plagued by torrents of rain. And this day proved to bear the worst of it. He had left me early, the sky dark and overcast, his form blurred by the rain. The winds became fiercer, rain flooded the streets. As the day wore on thunder and lightning clashed.

Despite its intensity I could hear screams in the distance. Pained screams that spoke of anguish and desperation. I trembled for the screams grew closer. From my window I could see bodies. The bodies of young innocent souls lay in the rain soaked ground and beside them, bodies of the dark hearted. Even more clearly were the figures cloaked in black, who loomed oppressively over the figures of light.

The battle had grown much to close, and so I gathered parchment and left a note for his eyes alone to find. I escaped through the fire, into the safe haven of one whom I called family. She embraced me with warm arms, her face full of worry. The hands on her ever faithful watch told of peril. We retreated downward, content with the presence of each other.

The battle was far off, our ears straining to catch the screams now. But it proved unnecessary, for my screams of pain filled the air. Through my worry I had failed to notice the state of my body and now it repaid me tenfold. I was left alone as she received the necessary items. And so I hoped and prayed that he would return to me.

Night had approached quickly, and the pain grew closer and closer. The time had come, for the pain no longer receded. With her by my side I pushed my child into the world. Her screams filled the air, accompanied by my sobs of happiness. I shrieked then, clutching my babe to my chest, as a white light passed over us. As quickly as it came it left, leaving behind a sense of peace I had never before felt.

Swaddling the babe, I was lead slowly upstairs. Pain continued to rock my body. Catching a glimpse at her clock I was relieved to see that all were safe. A great evil had been destroyed this night and there was much to hope for.

We waited for their return. So glad I was to see them safe, if not whole, but I yearned to return. How I wished that I could have been home when they told me that there had been no sight of him since the first wave of attacks. I stood, unseeing, with my babe in my arms. Such was my stupor that I took no notice when they were shooed away. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, finding Mrs. Weasley's face close to mine.

I was brought further upstairs, fresh clothes were place on my person and fresh linen adorned the bed. My eyes followed her movements as she fussed over my babe. Bringing my babe to me I was instructed to nurse her, and confident in my abilities I was left alone. My mind operated without thought, obediently shifting my babe when she required more sustenance.

It couldn't possibly be true. He had to be out there, injured, or even near death. But I couldn't leave; I'd have to wait, for my health was still much too fragile. Yes, I would gladly wait. Wait in silence, wait in pain, but I'd wait. Adjusting my clothes, I and my babe fell asleep, comforted by the presence of each other.

-

_-Severus-_

-

The battle had been fierce, and when my true loyalties had been revealed, the ferocity of attacks increased. My brethren realized me for what I was, a traitor. I used myself as bait, luring a large number of the Dark to follow me.

I had managed to destroy nearly all who had chased me, and so I was faced by the one who had brought me over. We dueled fiercely and at last stood battered before each other. Our wands had long before been thrown from our persons. Breathing hard he bellowed throwing himself at me, just as the light appeared.

The light washed over us, bringing a sense of peace, while destroying the darkness within. _'Love.'_ Her face flashed before my eyes, and I could only hope that my wounds were not as severe as they appeared.

-

_-Hermione-_

-

I had begged them to visit my home daily, to see if he had returned. And for the past six day they returned with the same news. I grew worried with each passing day and my babe picked up on my nervousness for her cries grew sharper in pitch every day.

-

_-Severus-_

-

I had battled with myself fiercely, forcing myself to move. When I had found the body of my once "brother", warm, I took it upon myself to bring him as well. And so I struggled, my black hair swinging into my face, pain shooting up my spine with each step. The journey proved to be a tedious one, for my "brother" did not wake but slept as dead weight. But with my home a stones throw away I found an end to the six day struggle.

-

_-Hermione-_

-

I was angry, more so than any other time in my life, my babe not a week old and they dare. Dare to have the gall to tell me it was hopeless and always had been. Dare to tell me to move to better and younger prospects. I knew they disapproved of my choice, but not to this level. To hold onto that anger and disappointment and dare to say that they knew it would never work. Had I not lost so much already? My parents denied our union, disapproved of it deeply, and so I lost them.

But my friends, their hatred had run deep, and as such they refused to speak to me until they came to their senses, or so I thought. They expressed their loathing of him, trying to convince me I was too good for him, that I deserved better. They refused to see that despite his age and attitude he could be gentler and at times kind. He is the father of my child, my husband, and I refuse to have another.

But they don't see. Don't see the pain he's endured, the jeers. They believe that he enchanted me with a spell or a potion. That he coerced me, seduced me, when I was young and in his care. Their worries are false and our love true, it need not matter their opinion but it does in some way.

-

_-Harry and Ron-_

-

We had come, as we had the past six days, expecting to find nothing and hope to change her mind with the news. But on this seventh day we found him, and his "brother." Both looked starved and beaten. With much reluctance we healed them both, knowing she would become upset if we didn't. We prepared them food and managed to find clothing to replace the tattered rags they wore, and then we left.

-

_-Ron-_

-

I had hoped she would be mine and pined after her ever since fourth year, much too afraid to approach her. Instead I drowned myself in other pursuits. It seems that any hopes I had for the two of us was for nothing. He had bewitched her, for it was the only possible explanation. But her silence from us and inconspicuous tests we performed on her proved otherwise. I have no choice but to accept her _love_ for him, even if I do not accept _him_.

-

_-Hermione-_

-

I could scarcely believe my eyes as they brought him. He was so thin and pale, dark circles beneath his eyes. My fury awakened as I saw them bring his so called brother. At one point they pledged devotion to their master, loyalty to the brotherhood. Both betrayed that loyalty and yet they bring him here. Removing myself from the window I searched for my husband. There he was, in a deep sleep, but alive nonetheless. Conjuring a chair by his bedside I allowed myself to succumb to sleep at last.

**-**

**.:- - -:.**

-

Acknowledging the pressure on his arm he blinked wearily, becoming aware of noise beyond a closed door. In tumbled a pair of bodies as the door swung open, picking themselves up the pair had the grace to look abashed and left. At this point the pressure on his arm had disappeared and so he turned.

"You're back," whispered his wife.

"Yes," was his short reply.

"Our babe is here," said his wife, "I missed you."

"I know," he responded.

"I love you."

"I know."

-

_-End-_

_-_

_-_


End file.
